


【魯羅】52+26

by henshou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 年齡操作，標題那個年齡XD，車。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	【魯羅】52+26

「你說，你幾歲？」

「52歲。」

「你說，你叫什麼？」

「魯夫，你的戀人。」

羅想，如果切斷自己的聽覺神經，是不是可以不用消化理解這件事。不過為時已晚。成年的魯夫出現在自己的房裡，原本那個差點被自己趕走的19歲左右的少年魯夫，不見蹤影。

「為什麼你會在我房裡？」魯夫問。

「這是我的房間——」

「啊，對耶，這裡不是我們的房間。」披著黑色立領披風的魯夫在小小的房裡轉一圈，最後自顧自地在床上坐下，摸著蓄了點鬍渣的下巴，饒有興趣地打量著眼前年輕的死亡外科醫生，「讓我猜猜，大概是同盟不久後的那段時間？……25、26歲？哇，好年輕。」

「你從剛剛就一直說著那什麼莫名其妙的話，我跟現在的你還只是——」

「只是同盟。」魯夫打斷他，「但是之後就會改變了。」

「我連你是不是真的草帽當家的都還不能確定，別跟我扯這些沒有意義的。」

「我覺得很有意義啊。」一個大叔樣的魯夫噘起嘴，拉過羅的手，抵在自己敞露的胸口：「你看，這個胸口的疤……頂上戰爭那時候，你幫我動的手術，你要說這個手術你不認嗎？明明是醫生。」

「……」眼前之人游刃有餘的態度，讓煩躁感充斥羅的大腦，抽回手，「隨你喜歡。你要說自己是草帽當家的，就這樣吧，快點滾出我的房間。」

年歲在魯夫眼裡留下精明與俐落的光，那雙黑色眼睛沒有漏掉羅身體姿態留下的空白與破綻，捉回羅的手：「你從第一眼就確認了，根本沒懷疑過我到底是不是真的『草帽當家的』，對吧。」

羅只是嘗試性地反抗了幾下。

他怎能感受不到魯夫在自己身上留下的炙烈目光，裏頭夾雜的真誠與溺愛，在這樣的人面前，他幾乎沒有可以贏的局面。無論力量、魅力、或者其他那些無法言喻的，會讓羅在開始之前，就宣告自己成了輸家的情感。

「對我……已經喜歡上了？」魯夫打趣著問，「記得那個時候我問你什麼時候喜歡上我的，我還以為是騙我的，沒想到——」

羅摀住魯夫的嘴。

「夠了吧？快離開我房間。」

魯夫低垂眼簾，看著反手摁上來的那隻手，從鼻子吐出來的氣息全呼往了那上面。羅的眼睛藏在了帽沿裡，陰影遮住大半張瘦削的臉，只露出高挺小巧的鼻尖，還有繃直的嘴角。

在他看不見的地方，魯夫收斂了些有些過頭的強勢。

認識特拉仔三十多年，有過無數共度的夜晚，共同航行的日子，並肩冒險的戰鬥⋯⋯有太多共處的時光，可以讓羅慢慢地將完整的自己，一點一滴透漏給魯夫，拼湊成完整的模樣。

那是被隱藏在極深極深的內心深處，別人無論如何也猜測不到、知悉不到的模樣。

以魯夫所理解的特拉仔去看現在的他——大概感到害怕了吧。對於不曾經歷過的未來。

這是他這時候的他不曾想過的一種生活方式，也或許是他不敢去觸碰的一種生活方式，更遑論那微小初萌的念頭。曾經的過去，讓他知道一旦失卻了，只會讓自己跌得很痛很痛。

「抱歉，我不說了。」魯夫再一次握住羅的手腕，使了些力捏了捏，讓他安心下來，「如果現在我出去的話，會引起很大的騷動，讓我留在這裡，好嗎？」

羅抬起頭露出底下那雙眼，灰色的虹膜，中央的瞳孔卻無比深邃，純粹無暇。

現在的特拉仔腦中肯定想著很多雜亂，需要權衡的利弊關係，但即使如此，絕對沒有任何一件，是關於要如何傷害身邊的什麼人的。

從來都是如此，讓人不容易覺察的溫柔。

身體比大腦搶快一步，把青年的羅攬進懷裡，魯夫自暴自棄的把臉埋在那人胸口前，懊惱地喃喃著：「抱歉，把你當成我的特拉仔了。」

羅沒有推開他。

隔著溫暖淺薄的皮膚，魯夫聽著羅加快的心跳，忽然感知到這是那人給他的退讓與回應之後，被後人稱頌為新時代的海賊王，心跳漏跳了好幾拍，收緊了手，不想放開。

啊，沒錯了，這個時候的特拉仔，已經喜歡上了自己。

原來真的這麼早。在自己喜歡上他之前，就已經喜歡了。

懷中的軀體柔韌沒有多餘贅肉，抱起來比看上去還要細瘦單薄，魯夫站起，傾身往羅的臉頰，靠近耳朵的那塊肌膚上親了一下。

蜻蜓點水的一吻。

魯夫看著與自己齊高的羅，用盡後天習得的所有能力，要來判斷眼前的羅，是否願意讓陌生的自己跨越那條禁線。

他右手覆上那人單側的脖子，一處身上最不能隨意暴露的，關乎生死的要處。食指輕輕摩娑至耳後輪廓，連帶細密的髮尾根部，拇指則充滿意圖的按在他緊抿的嘴角。

緩慢的，手指從柔軟的嘴角探入，指甲觸碰到堅硬的齒列，幾乎沒有阻礙，魯夫撬開了羅的嘴。年長的他虔誠地靠近年少的愛人，小心翼翼的初嘗了屬於那人與自己的首次親吻。

羅不是沒有經驗，不過在經驗更為豐富，甚至更為了解自己的魯夫嘴上，就顯得過於生疏與青澀。第一下吻在耳邊，親吻聲清楚明晰的傳進耳裡，幾乎在瞬間就讓羅麻了半邊的身子。

第一招就宣告慘敗。

他已經全然放任自己，被這個看上去陌生卻無庸置疑是草帽當家本人的人，牽引著走向一個未知處

年過50的魯夫已經將沉穩化為態度，這時候，他恍惚想起年少時的自己，衝動莽撞，過於容易被佔有慾控制、被情慾主導，總是為所欲為，急躁且粗暴地對待喜歡的人。

現在想想，他真想一巴掌朝自己的後腦搧去。像特拉仔這樣思緒複雜又敏感的人（況且還比自己大7歲），除了溫柔以待，現在的魯夫想不到其他辦法，可以完整且盡善地對待這樣一個受過傷卻依然願意付出信任的人。

「可以嗎？」魯夫把人按到了床上，多此一舉地問。

「有件事我要先說，」羅推開魯夫，抹掉嘴邊激烈親吻過後的濕痕，「現在跟之後發生的事，要不是因為是你——」

魯夫舔了舔嘴巴，心想自己要不是活到這把年紀，還真控制不住。

這樣一句話，配上特拉仔毅然妥協的眼神，就足以牽動起他全身有關「喜歡特拉仔」的所有情緒與生理反應，諸如就快負載不了的心跳，即將窒息的肺，連自己都無法控制顫抖的指尖，想要大吼大叫的衝動……當然還有那已經硬得不行的下半身。

「我會溫柔的。」魯夫給他承諾。

幸虧小房間裡不冷，羅穿著短袖黑色襯衫，袒露的大片胸膛摸上去不算冰冷，魯夫的親吻依舊開始於靠近耳朵鬢角旁的肌膚。羅緊閉起雙眼轉開臉，從沒想過這樣一個地方是自己的敏感地帶。

氣息在耳邊吹撫而過，柔軟的嘴瓣以及粗糙帶鬍渣的下巴，魯夫以羅最不能抗拒的方式，堅定卻又溫柔地親吻，在那上面留下一個又一個溫暖的印記。

從喚醒肌膚上每一根細小汗毛成為敏感的感官受器，魯夫過於熟稔該如何挑動羅的情慾，讓他進入到狀態裡。

吻一路來到下頷骨、跳動著脈搏的頸項，他親著他的鎖骨，用牙在上面咬嚙出暗紅色的吻痕。

在胸上揉捏作祟的手故意避開乳首，只是搓揉著周圍柔韌的胸膛肌肉，及肌肉分明的腹部，黑色紋身被擠壓的變形，鬆手後又回彈原本的樣子。

26歲的羅對52歲的魯夫來說算容易掌握，解開襯衫剩下的那幾顆扣子，魯夫抽出空檔朝羅丟去一眼，羅正半闔著那雙微微下垂的眼，失神地看著他解扣子的動作，見到他看過來，欲蓋彌彰的轉開視線。

「平常的時候有沒有想著我，做這種事？」魯夫刻意壓低聲音，邊說著，親了一下耳垂上釘著的兩個金黃色的圓形耳環。

只比小麥色肌膚深了幾許的乳暈，隱藏在青黑色紋身附近，魯夫手指準確地捏住被冷淡許久的堅挺乳首，惹得羅慌忙緊閉雙唇，將低吟全數吞回。

比起一個人來要舒服太多了——第一次跟男生做，還是下面的角色，羅有些不知道該怎麼辦，總想看著草帽當家，又會不時被他這活了半百年紀的老狐狸給說破心事。

不甘於被動，羅主動卸下魯夫的披風，帶著刺青的手指從領口探入，小心地試探，撥開白色鬆垮的襯衫，來回在肩膀與髮尾之間輕撫。

「沒辦法，對象是你這個笨蛋，不自己來要憋死自己。」

羅破罐破摔，想明白眼前雖是草帽當家，那也是52歲的他，就算說什麼丟人的話好了，對原本的他與草帽當家之間，也不會有什麼影響。

「糟糕，我開心得快要死了。」魯夫帶著笑意啃嚙著羅細緻的腰身。

在他所經歷的30多年來，同樣這一副身體，每一次親密觸碰，都讓他愛不釋手。也不是沒考慮會不會有膩了的那天，但只要想到這人是特拉仔，原本該有的期限也都無限推延，沒有期限。

只要他們還繼續相守彼此，就會像這片大海上的風一樣，沒有邊境。

抽去皮帶，把羅身上剩的褲子與內褲一並脫去，抱著他的腰，讓自己的腰身可以卡在岔開的雙腿間，考慮到這是他的第一次，拉過來個枕頭墊在腰下。

因為做足了前戲，羅的慾望已經高漲緊貼小腹，頂端滲出透明津液，不過拿來潤滑還是不夠。

魯夫邊望著羅，邊親吻那隻纖細瘦長的腿，粗淺的鬍子刮搔大腿內側細緻的肌膚，惹得那雙腿細細地泛起顫抖。

四處點火的嘴來到陰囊處，在泛著青筋的柱身上親吻，隨後手指勾住性器根部抬起，張口全數吞含進去。

羅的呼吸霎時短促起來，光是在幫自己吞含的是草帽當家這件事，快感便如潮水全湧入那處火熱。

「哎、你——」羅忽然抓住魯夫的柔軟碎髮，魯夫聞聲抬頭，故意吸出一個響亮的「啵」聲，舌面在脹紅的龜頭上舔了一下，而那隻抵在穴口上的拇指，還在不時地按壓那緊密的皺褶：「討厭嗎？不要的話我也可以不插進去。」

羅緊抿著嘴，只是一時沒防備被觸碰那樣的地方，情急之下喊出了聲。眼下草帽當家的問話，讓他更不知如何是好，給出怎樣的回答才不至於失了面子。

一個念頭閃過腦海，羅用自己的腳踝蹭著那人後背：「不、只是想提醒你，我是第一次……」

說完他差點要因為過於羞恥而順便咬舌自盡。就算想用能力逃跑，但無奈現在光著身體，到哪去都是個大問題。

魯夫張著嘴巴停了所有動作，羅漲紅臉一手往他臉上蓋去：「你看什麼？」

「不——」魯夫眨了眨眼，「糟糕，我還是第一次聽到特拉仔你說這種話，殺傷力太大，我覺得我剛剛好像死過一次了。」

「……」羅另一隻手摀在了自己臉上：「別廢話，快點做。」

接受到命令，魯夫重又用嘴含入，繼續方才的打算。先讓特拉仔射出來一次，用精液當作潤滑，這才慢慢開拓緊密的穴口，成為可以容納吞吐東西的地方。

羅雙手交叉搭在臉前，或許是一下湧入太多情感刺激。從最開始，草帽當家過於赤裸熱情的目光，深刻的挑逗，幾乎要讓他融化的擁抱溫度；又或者是自龐克哈薩特的同盟時起，累積了太多渴望被觸碰的慾望、想說卻總是壓抑在心裡的情感……溫暖的腔壁緊貼，上下吸吮，幾分鐘過去，羅忽而夾緊雙腿，在魯夫口中繳械出來。

高潮一次過後的身體比之前還要柔軟，沒那麼僵硬緊繃，連同按壓放鬆的穴口也緩緩收闔，魯夫吐出嘴裡的白濁，沾抹在上面，趁著羅緩神的時間把那地方弄得濕漉漉的，接著輕柔地送入一指。

拓展沒有太大困難，就魯夫這個老手來說，要弄痛人或許還比較困難。

緩慢地把性器頂入，小小洞口的皺褶被撐平，羅有些害怕地地勾住魯夫的肩膀，半闔著的眼微微失焦，看樣子正試圖讓身體放鬆，緩解異物進入的排斥。

把屁股底下墊著的枕頭換成自己屈起的腿，魯夫把性器直插到最深處。羅閉上了眼，深深皺著眉頭，汗水從額角滑落。魯夫親吻他的鬢邊的敏感處。

魯夫彎下腰，雙手撐在床上，看著身下的青年。

羅的筋骨很柔韌，膝蓋毫無阻礙地彎折到肩膀，整個人被圈在一個小小的空間內。紋身因為胸膛起伏，像是火焰燃燒搖曳的模樣——被以愛之名包圍著的，是一個象徵海賊的骷髏圖案。

「吶，睜開眼看我。」魯夫的聲音暗啞充滿磁性呼喚著，羅像是被催眠一樣，睜開了眼回望回去。

重量全壓在緊密嵌入的位置，魯夫眼神一暗，瞇起的眼角旁皺起些細紋，讓這52歲的男人充滿力量與魅力：「你的裡面好緊，不過還是把我的全都吃進去了，好厲害——感覺的到嗎？」

隨著輕緩的抽出，羅感覺到自己被撐開填滿的後穴內壁緊貼著，依戀地描繪屬於另一個人的性器的形狀，就在傘頂快拔出洞口時，形狀更加立體且明顯。

羅忍著不讓自己發出聲，但是喘息還是隨著抽送的動作愈來愈順暢，鼻音變得更加沉重。每一次頂到最裡面，羅都會下意識更加地張開了嘴，露出整齊的下排牙齒裡微微往前探出一截粉色的舌頭。

魯夫沒有太過刺激他體內的敏感點，雖然不用摸索，他都知道哪裡可以讓他的特拉仔哭著高潮，渾身顫抖個不停——但對於第一次的青年，他還是以先讓他習慣這樣的性愛為主，再慢慢把他帶至高潮。

魯夫捏住他的右邊乳頭，許久沒被照顧忽然被用力刺激，羅反射性地蜷縮起身體，把手抵在魯夫胸前。從喉頭低吟出抖動難耐的氣音。

「舒服嗎？」魯夫問。

羅乖順的點了點頭，眼角泛著如夕陽般艷麗的紅：「草帽當家的……可以了，你可以再快一點。」

「叫我魯夫。」魯夫抓住抵在他胸膛上的手，在掌心給予一個溫柔的親吻，牽引至環抱住自己脖子，「既然你都這麼邀請了，待會你說停我也不會停下來。」

「嗯⋯⋯魯夫。」

後來羅的氣息全亂在魯夫極有技巧地的用力衝撞裡。他的腿被併攏，放在魯夫的一側肩上，這樣的角度剛好每下都摩擦到最要不得的位置。

羅摀住自己的嘴，已經不是為了阻止聲音的溢出，而是如果不咬著自己的手背，他恐怕會像個女子拔高吟叫。

為了防止太快再次迎來高潮，魯夫換成背入的姿勢，羅已經沒力，整個人半趴在床上，柔而纖細的腰將抬高的屁股整個托出，背上是屬於他紅心海賊團的標誌。

魯夫姆指扒著臀辦，在那圈出他性器上青筋模樣的穴口上按壓，羅把頭靠在曲起右手肘彎，整個人往一邊傾倒，金色耳環反射房間裡的煤油燈光，魯夫聽見羅喊著他的名字。

「魯……魯夫、我不行——啊、要去了——嗯啊、魯夫……」

他一遍又一遍喊著魯夫的名字，魯夫專心致志朝著他渴望的方向抽插輾壓，讓他直到第二次射出時，都能獲得最大的滿足。

床單上被口水沾溼一片，也被高潮射出的混濁弄髒，羅從短暫的失神回過神來時，才發現魯夫在最後關頭拔了出來，沒有射裡面，全噴灑在了自己背上。

「我幫你清裡一下。」魯夫從自己褲子的口袋裡拿出手帕，羅趴在床上，感受到那絲滑布料先是抹過自己的後背，再仔細擦拭穴口，最後連床單上的髒污都一併抹去。

這不可能會是魯夫自然而然養成的習慣。羅望著魯夫往自己旁邊躺下的身影，看著他變得寬闊厚實的肩膀，像是被風吹亂一樣，有些許瀏海向上翹露出額頭，讓那張充滿英氣的臉有著不一樣的成熟魅力。

在他從未滿20的青春歲月，直到歷盡滄桑的52歲，肯定有個誰，在他身邊將某些習慣帶給了他，成為彼此生活中分不清你我的軌跡。

而這個人……真的會是自己嗎？

魯夫抹開他汗濕在額頭上的瀏海，笑說：「什麼都不用想沒關係，只要記住，你是可以被什麼人一直深愛著的，羅。」


End file.
